


Into The Abyss

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ~052: Fire<br/>Warnings: Oral, Bondage<br/>Summary: He'll regret it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Abyss

Who had set the torch to what, Severus couldn't remember.  
  
All he knew was that everywhere he looked, there were flashes of red hair, all on the same body -a body wrapped around him, glued to him, skin-on-skin. He could taste fire in the air, feel the heat beneath his fingertips.   
  
His lips were finally released and he gasped, feeling the flames take hold of his mouth, burning steadily through the sensitive flesh.  
  
He wrestled with the redhead for a moment, trying to gain the upper hand, to find find some kind of anchor in the drunken whirring of his mind. He lost the battle. Magic drew his wrists above his head, tying them to the iron bedstead. His legs were knees apart and then, without warning, hell gripped his cock, burning it, torturing it, forcing surrender where surrender would never normally have been given.  
  
“Stop,” he growled, digging his teeth into his lower lip, hoping the pain would drag him back to his senses. “Weasley. Stop!”  
  
His last word turned into a howl as clever fingers cupped his sac and tugged. Using all his strength, he dragged his hips back until his spine was parallel to the thin metal poles of the headboard. The sinful mouth chased him and so did the fingers.  
  
They were going to bring him crashing down. They were going to make him unravel. They were going to send him hurtling into the abyss, and they wouldn't save him before he crashed into the bottom.   
  
The head of his cock was tongued, and Severus allowed himself a gasp before he hurtled to his fate.


End file.
